


May 12, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The leash was gone when Supergirl smiled and considered returning to her preacher father.





	May 12, 2002

I never created DC.

The leash was gone when Supergirl smiled and considered returning to her preacher father after a possible battle with villains in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
